Unplanned Night
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Oneshot on Tasha and Vivek...


Its for Divya and KK….. in July both give me punishment to write a story on romance… Iwanted to post it on yesterday but got late as usual….. so here I go…

Disclaimer: Title padhake koi expectations mat karna kue ki woh fulfill nahi hone wali

* * *

**Unplanned night**

Its 1 o'clock… Two CID officers are still on their desk working… when Abhijeet windup his desk and about to move out when he turn….. He saw her fully concentrating on her computer screen… he wants he help her but as per ACP sir's instruction only she has to make that report…. And also he has to report early morning in head quarter to attend a meeting….. he need to take sleep for some hours before that…. Otherwise he would have given her a company to stay in bureau at this late hours…. he move ahead….. but then turns again…

Abhijeet slowly take her name: Tasha…..

Tasha deeply engaged with her report so did not pay attention on that very low call….

Abhijeet then raise her voice bit: Tasha…

Tasha come in to sense and gets up from her seat: yes….. yes Sir…..

Abhijeet smile on her hasty movements: relax Tasha….. mai bas yeh keh raha tha ki jada der mat rukana…. Warana ek kam karo abhi chalo mere sath kal subah jaldi aa jana….

Tasha looking at the report she was working: nahi sir bas thoda hi baki hai mai complete karke nikalti hue…. waise bhi ACP sir ne kaha tha ki aaj jane se pehele report unnki table pe rakh ke jau…

Abhijeet nodded his head as he can understand: thik hai mai gadi chodke jaraha hue tum usse leke ghar chali jana…

Tasha nodded as no: nahi sir mai cab manga lungi….. aap kaise ghar jaoge….. (she asked innocently)

Abhijeet smiles a bit on her concern: hmmm don't worry my driver is coming with his girlfriend to pick me up….

Tasha did not understand what he is speaking: Sir matlab….

Abhijeet laugh loudly: arre matlab maine Daya ko bola aane ke liye woh niche aata hi hoga muse pick karne ussaki girlfriend matlab qualis ke sath…..

Tasha also laugh: ohhh Daya sir…. Thank you sir…..

Abhijeet in false anger: Tasha tumse kitani bar kaha hai yeh thank you wagera musase mat kaha karo…. Or ab sorry mat bolna…

Tasha move her head as she understand: yes sir….. bye sir good night

Abhijeet: bye and take care…..

Abhijeet phone rang and he move from there…

Tasha started working with full concentration again but computer screen become bluer….. she also not able to see what she is typing….. her eyes are now paining like hell… so she just pull her chair back stretch her feats ahead and close her eyes to rest for some time… but she also did not know when she went in to sleep….

When she was in sleep someone comes inside and look at her relaxing pretty face…

"wow she look more pretty while sleeping….." unintentionally he speaks in low tone…..

The person on door slap on his own head… "yeh muse kya ho raha hai….. yeh kaisa ajeeb feel hota hai jab mai usse dekhata hue…. man karta bas ussiki bate sunta rahue…. Ofo mai bhi na wapas wahi bate leke baith jata hue….. bechari thak gayi hai….. or abhi koi hai bhi nahi….. chalo mai ussaki thodi help kar deta hue…"

He move ahead but still his eyes are stick on her innocent face….. While moving he is about to hit on the desk….. but soon he snap out and manage not to make any noise…..

He look at her… she still sleeping unknowingly his presence around her… he pull her computer screen bit so that he can see what was the matter she was typing then he took keyboard and start typing without making much noise…..

After around 15 minutes…. Tasha wakes up and with sleepy eyes she saw a man image seating in front of her….. She gets up with a jerk and found him working on the report…

When he saw her wake up asked her….. coffee piogi…..

Tasha saw him unbelievably: Vivvveekek…. Tum yaha iss waqt….. (he voice was too high)

She did not believe that he is seating in front of her…. Ya he is become a best friend of her till now…. But she never expect that he will come at this ours just to give her accompany… Internally she is happy when she saw him after opening her eyes….

Vivek: Simmer down Tasha…. Chillao mat…. Haan mai iss waqt yaha… kue kahi tum kisi or ko toh expect nahi kar rahi thi….

Tasha playfully reply: haan

Vivek's face fall down with this haan: kiska… (he asked instantly in anger)

OMG he is so possessive about me…. Uff Tasha kya kar rahi ho…. Aapni smile thodi choti karo….. usse pata chal jayega…. Ki tere dimag me nahi nahi dil me kya confusion chal raha hai…..

Tasha snap out from her thoughts when she heard Keyboard keys voice which was coming as Vivek working on them in anger: kisi ka bhi toh nahi… Vivek iss waqt yaha kon aayega….. woh CID bureau me… tum bhi na…..

Vivek saw her and smile appear on his face….. he realized her mistake…. OMG I am so much possessive about her…. To cover up his action he just rapped all that matter: hmmmmm ok ok….. mai bhi majak hi kar raha tha… (Back of the mind he nagged himself Kya sach me majak tha…..) acha woh sab chodo…. Tumne jawab nahi diya… Coffee piogi….

She settled her chair properly: iss waqt coffee kaha milegi Vivek….. Bureau canteen bhi band ho gaya hoga…..

Vivek smiles: Aap bas Hukum karo Tasha Madam…. Aap ka yeh sevak aapke liye kahi se bhi coffee arrange kar dega… (he said in dramatic way)

Tasha laughing while she pulling her computer screen towards her and then took keyboard from his hands: hmmm aaise bat hai toh fir muse coffee pini hai….. tum leke aao… (she look at him and try to think what he is thinking)

Vivek gets up with smile and started moving towards door: Bas summary baki hai….. tum usse type karo mai tab tak coffee leke aata hue…..

Tasha feel like she is troubling him unnecessary and its much good for her if stay back here… she wants him to be with her for some time…

When he was about to move outside Tasha stops him: Vivek

He turns with her voice…..

Tasha smile and say: muse coffe nahi chahye….

Vivek in convincing tone: arre Tasha bas yaha se 5 minute ki duri per hai ek tea stall… mai bas abhi leke aata hue…..

Tasha smiles on his concern….. Internally she likes it so much…..

Tasha: Vivek I know tum leke aa jaoge….. per its ok….. tum baitho yaha hum bate karte hai….

Who wants to go away from you…. Vivek thinks and immediately seat on the his desk table which was apposite to her… As he is seating on desk table he can look straight on her face….. He is so much immerged to looking at you that he forgot to answer her back…..

Tasha waited some time for words from him… but when he did not speak she initiated: tum yaha kya kar rahai ho….. tum toh Daya sir ke sath gaye the na….

Vivek snap out and talk: haan gaya tha per fir yaha aa gaya…..

Tasha asked non intentionally: kue…..

Vivek shocked how could she just forgot like that….. he angry on her…

Vivek complained: Tasha aaj hum ice cream khane jane wale the yaad hai….

Tasha who was tying while talking to Vivek slap little on her forehead and disappointment can be seen on her face: Ohhh I am so sorry Vivek I totally forgot about it….. yeh report ke chakkar me…..

Vivek feels bad when he saw sadness fills in her eyes….. He slapped himself for being a cause behind it… now his anger no longer exist: ohhh simmer down Tasha… mai ne sirf yaad dilaya…. I dodn't mean to feel you guilty yaar… haan toh mai keh raha tah ki mai yaha aaya or tumhara wait kar raha tha tabhi muse niche Fredy sir mile unhone kaha ki tum aaj late nikalogi kue ki yeh report tumhe tayar karke aaj hi deni hai….. toh maine nichehi wait kar raha tha tumhara…..

Tasha still feeling guilty as at least she should have called him to inform that she will not able to come today….. suddenly she exclaim: Freddy sir mile…. Matlab Vivek tum pichale 3 ghante se nishe ho…..

Vivek think uppps usse pata chal gaya… yeh kya ho jata hai muse….. jabhi ussase bat karta hue kuch chupa hi nahi pata ussase… kitana socha tha ki usse pata nahi lagane dunga ki mai ussaka wait kar raha tha….. per…

Tasha also thinking here… mere liye teen ghante neeche wait kar raha tha….…. Pagal hai yeh…..

Vivek here snap out from thoughts and smile sheepishly: Woh uppar Abhijeet sir the toh uppar nahi aa paya…. Unnko kya reason deta mere yaha aaneka….

Tasha with guilty feeling: ohh Vivek….. I am really sorry…..

Vivek irritated with her sorry: Common Tasha dost ke liye itana toh kar hi sakta hue mai…..

Vivek look at her with lovely expressions ….. she look at him and saw that expressions….. one full of blush smile appears on her face…. Vivek admire her smile with eyes and facial expressions…..

And aks: waise ho gayi ya nahi report…

Tasha press print button and said: ho gayi… She collected all print papers Vivek bring the folder….. she arrange papers inside the folder and put on ACP sir's desk… and then return….. Mean time Vivek turn off her computer and move towards door…. she grab her bag and both move to bureau parking…

Tasha look at the jeep which Abhijeet left for him and Daya take all the trouble to come and pick Abhijeet from bureau and then look at the bike of Vivek who waited for her for more than 3 hours

Vivek move towards bike and wear helmet: chalo kya soch rahi ho…

Tasha in low tone: woh jeep Abhijeet sir mere liye chod ke gaye the… kya hum jeep me chale…

Vivek give disappointed look to her: please Tasha come on yaar itani mast raat hai khuli sadak milegi….. cool air mehsus karneko milegi…..

He is trying to convince her… He always feel so much happiness when they travel on bike…..

Tasha look at irritated Vivek she knows that Vivek did not like cars…. He is fond of Bikes… Vivek wants that Tasha should travel with him on his bike…. He is looking at Tasha with puppy eyes….

Tasha look at the Vivek and his puppy eyes melted her heart….. she thinks she will manage Abhijeet sir tomorrow but now she will go with Vivek….

She smiled and then both move on bike….

Vivek stop at chai shop….. asking her to wait near bike he moves to order for two coffees….

She is standing near the bike when Vivek was giving order of Coffee… one Taxi comes and parked very near to her….. To be safe she has to move a little bit backside and now she got stuck between Taxi and Bike… she wants to move aside but its next to impossible for her… Taxi driver (TD) look at her and ask

TD: kya hua madam lift chahiye…..

Tasha almost ignore her: nahi jayiye aap

TD: arre madam kaha iss thande mosam me bike ke piche padhi hai aap…. Chaliye baith jayiye…..

TD try to open the door….. and now Tasha move more back side….. she is not able to move more and now its possible that with another move she will fall on bike… When somebody pushes Taxi door so hard that Taxi driver who is on support of that door gets hurt and shouts…

TD: aai Hero Jada masti chadhi hai kya tere ko….

Mean time Vivek give hand to Tasha from other side…. And she climb on bike and jump to side of Vivek…..

Vivek to TD in full anger: agar aapne pairo pe ghar jana chahta hai toh nikal yaha se….. warana Hospital me uthake leke jana padega…

TD move from the place immediately…

Vivek move towards Tasha and ask her with concern: are you ok

Tasha nodded: ya I am

Vivek take helmet in hand: chalo chalte hai

Tasha asked: or coffee….

Vivek look at her as he moving only because he feels Tasha will be uneasy to stand there any more

When stall person ask him that coffee is ready… Vivek about to move when he stop and ask

Vivek: dar toh nahi lag raha hai…..

Tasha move her head as no: CID officer ko aaisi choti choti bato se darna nahi chahiye….. Inspector Vivek…..

Vivek just smiles at her and move to take coffee from counter…. They are enjoying seep of Coffee….. in cool weather… Silence between them is pleasant….. Vivek was standing by resting his back on bike where Tasha was seating on bike…. Tasha slowly rested her head on Vivek's shoulder…

Vivek smiles under the teeth….. he likes it… when she puts her head on his shoulder… They both are not ready to accept but their friendship is already turn in to a new relationship….

Vivek now not able to see her face… her eyes…. So he move his head a bit and found her reflection in mirror of the bike… He is looking at her when she turn her face and found Vivek look at her from mirror….. in mirror Vivek found that he got caught….. so immediately to move to hand over cups and pay the bill…..

Their journey started… but soon they realized something fishy around them….. Two Taxis are started chasing them from the next lane….. Vivek bit speed up his bike… but soon one Taxi comes very close to them….. The push him towards road divider… Vivek stop the bike to protect from further accident….

From that taxi four people gets down….. Tasha first down from bike followed by Vivek….. they figure out one person from four…. The same TD meets them at Coffee stall…

TD: kue mere ko hospital pohochane wala tha na tu…. Ab dekhata hue tuse…..

TD2: bada hero banata hai ladki ke samne….. ab dekhate hai tuse…..

A FIGHT STARTED…. Vivek was fighting with three at a time when fourth one move towards Tasha….. and soon realized it's his mistake…

Tasha smashed his nose with one punch and he move back side with pain….. his pain got increased as he then gets some punches from Vivek too…

Looking there situation all TD runs from there….

Vivek and back hug Tasha securing her near to him… He whisper in her ear: are u ok….

Tasha smiles in that hug…. Its shows how much he care for her… being CID officer to normal to have a fight with this type of goons….. but today situation was different…. And Vivek's reaction was also different….. She likes it when he secured her in his arms…

She replied while separating from his HUG: I am with you Vivek… Muse kuch kaise ho sakta hai…..

By these words She let him know how much she feel secured when she was with him…

Their journey started again and Tasha rested on Vivek's back… Vivek look from Mirror and found she was sleeping…. He smiles…. unintentionally she is piercing her nails on his shoulder…..

He park in front of Tasha's house…. and waited to wake her up…. When she did not….. He carefully turn and whispered her name…..

She open her eyes and found his face so closed to her… She moves back in hesitation…. He also turn his head instantly… she look around and found her house….. when she was struggling to find the words Vivek helps her by asking while looking at her shirt near the shoulder where unintentionally Tasha pierce her nails….

Vivek: Omg tasha u pierced your nails in my shoulder…

Tasha look at his shoulder where small red lines are visible: haan toh galati tumhri hai na…. tum hi intani fast bike chala rahai the….

Vivek taken a back: hmmm waise muse koi problem nahi hai per kal agar muse kisine pucha yeh nails mark kaise aye toh mai kya jawab dunga…

He looks at her with meaning full….

Tasha reply instantly: haan toh keh dena mere nakhunse bane hai…..

She look at his eyes which are now so much naughtiness… she realized her mistake and turn around to hide her blush…

Tasha: Vivek just shut aap and now go…. its too late….

Vivek: ohh really…

She waved hand to him without looking at him and he move inside the house…. Vivek also started his journey towards his house….

Both of them spend unplanned evening upps I mean night with each other…. Which is given them one more life time memory…..

* * *

I know the story is nothing but a big blunder as Romance is not at all my forte….. Please tell me where u like story at least 1%... thanks for bearing me….


End file.
